Deal of the Day
by BlackandWhiteBunnie
Summary: Kish and Ichigo meet up unexpectedly at a hidden meadow behind the park. The two make a deal that Kish can follow Ichigo around for the entire day, seeing as though he had a bad day yesterday. Will Ichigo last? Will love bloom? Story is better than title!
1. Music Box

**Bunnie: Herro!**

**Skittles: Yo.**

**Bunnie: I AM BACK! With another Kishigo fic. :D**

**Skittles: ...**

**Bunnie: SKITTLLLLLEEESSS. PUH-LEEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER? WIF CANDYY ON TOP?**

**Skittles: Will you stop bothering me if I do?**

**Bunnie: No, but I'll give you a cookie!**

**Skittles: ...fine.  
****DISCLAIMER: BlackandWhiteBunnie does not own TMM, nor will she ever. She doesn't own Hatsune Miku or any of the Vocaloids for that matter too.**

**Bunnie: SO TAKE **_**THAT **_**LAWYERS! IN UR FACEZ! Live the fear. Rawr.**

**Skittles: On with the story, then!**

**P.S. When I wrote this, this song really helped develop emotion in the characters, and if you want to listen to the song, here ya go: .com/watch?v=k_Kwktvar-g&feature=related**

It was a particularly warm day in Tokyo. Fluffy clouds lingered in the sky, but the bright cerulean blue was still visible, outlining the white puffs. The sun, of course, shone brightly, lighting up the busy city.

On this near-perfect day, a certain red-haired girl decided to take a stroll through a nearby park. She smiled against the warmth that rose to her cheeks as soon as she stepped out into the sun. Her mid-thigh white skirt flowed behind her as she walked, a soft tapping noise coming from the black ballet flats she had on. Her spaghetti-strapped tank top was a light bubblegum pink with white straps and lining at the top and bottom. In the bottom right corner was a white strawberry with black seeds and a magenta stem. The neko-girl's hair was tied into low ponytails, white ribbons securing each strand of hair in place. On her arms were dark magenta and white bangles, and underneath her white skirt were a black knee-length leggings.

Overall, she was pleased with how she looked, and to top everything off, her glowing-with-happiness smile as she strode through the crowded park, full of playing children and relaxed adults or teens. As she saw this, she stopped dead in her tracks to observe. Everywhere she looked, it seemed there was someone in her way of where she wanted to sit. Her smile faltered for but a moment, but regained its all-around happy curve as Ichigo decided to direct her route to the forest-like area near the back of the park. As far as she knew, no one really ventured out there except for her, and maybe a few others.

She skipped merrily past other teens, couples, and children in the park, finally reaching the tall mixture of trees and bushes. The concrete cut off abruptly, the forest being guarded by tall green bushes, that made it seem like no one would be able to get through. However, Ichigo had been here many times before, and already made a path through the woods. She looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. After seeing that the coast was clear, she crouched down and removed a shrub, revealing a small hole, just big enough for her to crawl through.

After going through the hole, Ichigo turned around and replaced the shrub by sticking her hand through and moving it back into place. From there she stood up, and continued along her pathway.

Through the cool, thick, branches of dark green trees, the sun's rays peeked through, leaving beams of light on the forest floor. Soft grass cushioned her footsteps, and the quiet atmosphere was calming. The noise of the loud park had faded, and was replaced by the soft whoosh of the slight breeze. Ichigo closed her eyes for a second, stopping to stand in the warmth of a spotlight-like sunbeam. The wind brushed over her bare shoulders, blowing strands of hair away from her face. She opened her eyes once more, chocolate orbs set ahead for her secret destination.

Only a few minutes later did Ichigo arrive at a cut-off in the trees. In front of her lay a very large meadow, covered in tall grass and dandelions. Towards the left of the field was a tumbling creek, lined by grey stones and a few patches of cat-tails. The sloshing of the water was a calming sound, and Ichigo had always gone over to sit on the banks with her feet in the silky waves. She had planned to do exactly that, and she had gotten as far as taking off her shoes and sitting down, that is, until she heard a soft noise, almost like an inaudible snort. She would have never been able to hear it over the creek, but her cat-senses had improved her hearing range. She looked around cautiously, and when she spotted a dark figure in a tree, she stood up, suspicious. Clasped in her hands was her Mew Pendant, ready at hand.

She tip-toed, barefoot towards the smaller tree that the figure lay in. As she peered closer, she realized, with great surprise, that it was a sleeping Kisshu that rested among the branches. Ichigo replaced her pendant back on her chain necklace, and climbed the tree swiftly and silently, taking advantage of her cat genes. She sat in front of the peaceful-looking alien, fast asleep, arms stretched out behind his head.

Ichigo quickly noted that Kisshu looked very different. For one, his hair was down, instead of his normal wolf-tails. Strands of his forest green hair hung around his smooth, pale face, his bangs nearly covering his eyes. His elf-like ears were still in place, but instead of his normal dress, he wore a plain white t-shirt and black shorts, his bandage-wraps still clung to his forearms and calves. He had no shoes on, like Ichigo, except he wore socks. Ichigo guessed that he had been strolling through Tokyo as a human boy.

She smiled at his appearance. It suited him well. She gazed at him for a little while longer, until he began to stir. Ichigo, startled by this, tried to climb down, but she soon realized that she was too high up, and too scared to get down. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that Kish's eyes were beginning to flutter open.

His half-open piercing amber eyes looked at Ichigo, extremely confused and dazed. He yawned, stretched his arms out, and rubbed one of his eyes with his palm. Ichigo had stayed paralyzed in place, fearful of moving, for she might get spotted or fall out of the tree. Now Kish's vision was set on her, and he mumbled, "Hmmnn...Koneko...chan?"

Ichigo stared at him for a second, then ended up stuttering out, "H-hi Kishhu."

He looked at her, confused, then looked around and realized where they were.

"Koneko-chan? Why are you here?" He said in an innocent, but tired, half-whisper.

"Oh, I, uh, I was walking through the meadow wh-when I heard something from a tree, so I decided to take a peek. I s-saw it was you and decided to climb the tree, but now I realize I can't get down..." Ichigo stumbled out, fumbling with the edge of her laced skirt. She'd never been this stutter-y when she was around Kish, so why was it different now? She looked up curiously at the silent alien. All he had done was sit up and look at her, a trace of sadness etched onto his face.

That was quickly brushed away with his childish smile, as he mischieviously stared at the strawberry-haired girl. He abruptly leaned closer to her face, making them nearly centimeters apart.

"Aww, is my little kitten stuck in a tree?" He said slyly, a smirk played into his smile. Ichigo merely glared at the alien and pushed him backwards, mouth in a scowl.

"Whatever! So what? I...I can easily get d-down!" She shouted, her fear masked in fake confidence. "Okay, so if you can 'easily get d-down'," Kish mocked, copying her stutter, "then I would _love _to see you get to the ground." His smirk grew wider, knowing that the cat-girl couldn't refuse the offer he was going to give.

"_Or, _you can kiss me, and I'll teleport you down, no questions asked. So what'll it be, Kitty?" Ichigo's eyes changed from open wide with fear, to narrowed down to a death-glare. It was hard to believe that even directly after a nap, that alien _still _managed to find a way to torture her.

After pondering for a bit, Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Do I have to kiss you on the lips?" she inquired hoping he would say no. Kish smiled sweetly, something Ichigo rarely ever sees.

"Just because you didn't intend on getting stuck in a tree with me, you can kiss my cheek." He said, folding his arms. The red-head was dumb-struck for a moment. Kish? Being _nice? _That was a shocker. But she quickly regained composure and took advantage of the uncommon offer. She leaned forward hesitantly and pressed her pink lips onto his cheek, blushing slightly.

Kishhu beamed triumphantly, and hugged her close to his chest, teleporting them both to the bank of the stream. "Arigatou Kish-kun." Ichigo said, sitting down and patting the spot besides her, motioning for him to sit. He did, taking off his socks in the process and sticking his feet into the water, his toy kitten doing the same. They sat there in silence for a while, watching their blurry reflections waver in the water.

Ichigo had soon realized that she added "-kun" to the end of his name, and Kish did too, but neither mentioned it. She laid down in the grass and closed her eyes.

"So, Kisshu, why are _you _here?" she asked him. After waiting several minutes for a reply, she only got silence from him. She peeked an eye open to look at him, "Kisshu?" she heard him sigh, and he suddenly laid down next to her. "I...had a bad day... yesterday..." Kish whispered. Ichigo turned her head to look at him expectantly.

"You had a bad day?" She asked. He nodded his head in reply, keeping his eyes locked on the blue sky. Ichigo had to restrain her giggles, since when did Kish get so emotional about a bad day? Pushing her laughter aside, she turned her head to face him. His eyes were closed too, a small smile played across his face. His lashes were so long for a boy, but it made him look... almost cute. His long green bangs were askew, the rest of his hair _almost _wavy from being in wolftails so often. Ichigo shook her head mentally and told herself, _'No! Kish does __**not **__look cute, you're just too relaxed, Ichi. Just shake that feeling off, you're still with Masaya!'_

After clearing her head of all thoughts, she finally asked, "How come you had a bad day?"

Kisshu opened his eyes halfway and smiled, turning to her. "Do you really want to know?" Ichigo nodded her head, yes. Kish turned back to the sky and closed his eyes again, launching into his bad-day story.

"It started yesterday when I woke up. Pai was working in the lab, so he left me to make sure Tart didn't get into trouble. I tried to get up, but found that just sitting gave me an extremely sharp pain in my head. But I knew that I would be punished if I didn't do what Pai said. Then of course, Taruto came bounding in asking for breakfast. I tried to pour him cereal, but my hand slipped when I poured the milk, making is splash all over my clothes. Tart just plain laughed and stole the bowl of cereal." He sighed, moving his arms behind his head.

Ichigo was a little surprised, that wasn't a bad day! She's definitely had worse, but then Kish continued, notifying that he wasn't nearly close to done.

"Then when I went to go shower, the hot water was gone, leaving me freezing cold afterwards. I got out just in time to hear my clock chime, signaling it was time to worship our God. I wasn't even dressed! So I had to just throw something on, which happened to be some of Pai's clothes. When I got there, I received several stares and mutters about my clothing. One of the contraptors, the men who lead our prayers in our world, saw what a "disgrace" I was and punished me by throwing me against a wall and locking me out. Then I was dragged to my room, under house lock. To top it all off, Pai came in later and slapped me for getting him in house lock too. Earlier this morning my younger sister came in, steaming mad at me. That, though, I didn't know why, until she started shouting something about "not attending my wedding". The next thing I knew I was being hit with orbs of lightning, my sister's power. I realized that yesterday I was supposed to go to her wedding and walk her down the aisle, considering our parents are dead, and that I was her older brother. That's when I decided I'd come down to earth, not wanting to be hit, or thrown, or slapped around anymore." Kisshu finished, turning his head towards the neko-girl. She was looking at him with a slight sympathy, a sad smile lingered on her lips.

"Oh... well, anou, I'm sorry Kish. Are you feeling better though?" She said. Her mind raced with thoughts, some bad, some good, some raging with anger and some overcome by sadness. And some, just plain confusing. Ichigo felt a slight pang of empathy, knowing what it's like to just want to escape from everyone, but then she remembered, _'Wait a minute, he's the ENEMY! I should be getting mad at him! Attacking him! We should be- what?' _Ichigo's thoughts got cut off by Kisshu taking her hand in his. He looked like he was on the brim of tears, topaz-yellow eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

"Koneko-chan... I know, we _should _be fighting, and we can, if that's what you want. But I'm not really in the mood, so would it be okay if we just enjoyed this one day without yelling or attacking?" He said, sadly. From previous experienced, Ichigo remembered that he could read minds, too. She sighed in defeat, "Okay, Kish. We don't have to fight. But _no _making moves on me, is that clear?" she sat up abruptly, snatching her hand out of his warm, soft one.

His cocky attitude once regained, he sat, cross legged in mid air, rolling his eyes. "Well Kitten that's going to be a little hard seeing that we're _alone, __**together**_." he smirked, looking at the glaring cat-girl sitting on the ground.

"Kisshu, if you make ANY moves, then I WILL attack you with my Mew powers, okay?" She scowled. Kish tapped his chin, faking a look that said he was thinking.

"How about we make a deal? I get to spend the day with you, but I'm not allowed to make any moves on you." He said, holding out his hand in a gesture for her to shake it.

"Deal?" He said,

"Deal." Ichigo replied confidently, shaking his hand firmly.

* * *

**Eri-chan: how was that? I think it's going to turn out to be a cute story! Review, PLEASE! And every chapter I make with have a theme song to go with it, and that'll be the chapter name. So the name of this chapter is "Music Box" by Hatsune Miku. Well, see you next time! :D**


	2. Be Myself

**Bunnie: HAI THERE! Uh, not the Japanese word, the alternate spelling for 'hi'. :3**

**Skittles: Hey again.**

**Bunnie: WE'RE BACK! And here to write the second chapter!**

**Skittles: I'm just here because she said she'll give me chocolate.**

**Bunnie: Ahahaha... f-funny thing about that...**

**Skittles: ... DO NOT TELL ME I CAME HERE FOR NOTHING BUNNIE!**

**Bunnie: Well, uh, I...**

**Skittles: YOU DID WHAT!**

**Bunnie: Umm... should I run now?**

**Skittles: Yes. Yes you should.**

**Bunnie: *Runs off frantically with Skittles on her trail***

**Yoki: Hi! Um, just to let you know, Skittles is a half-rabbit. She's half human, so she has a human body with rabbit ears and a tail. I'm Yoki! I'm half-cat. ^^ well, I remember Bunnie said something about me doing disclaimer, so I guess I'll just do that.**

**DISCLAIMER: BlackandWhiteBunnie does not own TMM or any of the Vocaloid characters.**

**And here's the song of the chappie: ****.com/watch?v=rqA5C2mrg5A**

* * *

_**Recap:**__ "How about we make a deal? I get to spend the day with you, but I'm not allowed to make any moves on you." He said, holding out his hand in a gesture for her to shake it._

_"Deal?" He said,_

_"Deal." Ichigo replied confidently, shaking his hand firmly._

Kish smiled at Ichigo, the cat-girl thinking in her mind, _'He's never going to last. This is going to be too easy, and the minute he does, I get to attack.' _

However, for the second time that day, she had forgotten that he could read minds, that is, until he replied,

"Not so fast, Kitten. When I make deals, I stick to them. No matter how tempting." Kish said, moving his face so close to hers that their noses nearly touched. Ichigo felt her cheeks go red, and jumped back. What she forgot was that they were standing directly in front of the creek, so the minute she jumped back, she fell into the shallow water.

"NYAA!" She screamed, jumping back up and into the dry grass. Her being part cat, she disliked water very much, no matter how much the sound calmed her. Kish on the other hand, loved water, and was laughing hysterically behind her. Ichigo turned to glare at him, but instead saw only thin air. As soon as she turned around, she got a faceful of cold wetness.

Once again, she shrieked, and opened her eyes to a grinning Kish, standing in the creek.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo shouted, prepared to come after him at full force. However, when she lunged at him, he teleported, leaving her to grasp only thin air and the creek water. Now Ichigo was furious, she sat on her butt facing the alien, now with his shoes on.

"Oh c'mon Koneko-chan, if you wanna hurt me, you've got to catch me!" He said, laughing as he ran across the field to the path. She quickly stood up again, put on her ballet-flats, and sprinted after him. Soon, the two were racing through the forest, running in and out of trees and bushes, Ichigo trying desperately catch the quick-footed alien.

After about twenty minutes of running, she finally ran out of breath, and flopped onto the ground, breathing heavily. Her soaked clothes had dried off only slightly, but they were still damp. Her pigtails were messy, several strands of hair flying everywhere, her ribbons slightly untied.

Kish realized that he wasn't being chased anymore, and stopped to turn around. To his surprise, he saw that Ichigo was sitting on the grass, arms crossed, pouting. She growled at him, which turned out to sound more like a groan, since she was so tired. He smirked and sat in front of her, his arms resting on his knees.

"Giving up so soon, Kitty?" He taunted. Kisshu didn't even look the least bit tired, his fangs glittering as he smiled. Ichigo merely stuck her tongue out at him and turned away. He rolled his eyes and held onto her shoulder, teleporting them both into Ichigo's room.

The cat girl looked up, surprised. They were in her room! Kish stood in front of her, smiling.

"Your welcome." He said to her, smirking. She smiled in a thanks-but-I'm-still-freaking-angry-at-you kind of way.

"Well Kitten, you'd better get changed so we can go somewhere." Kish said, walking over to her closet to examine what she had to wear. He found that a majority of her clothes were either pink or red.

"Wait, wait, wait - who said we were going somewhere?" Ichigo replied, her eyes fixed on Kish, who was holding up one of her bright pink tank tops to his body in curiosity. She couldn't help but giggle a bit, Kish was looking at the tank top like it was some kind of new exotic food. He looked up at her after putting away the parcel of clothing.

"I did! Just now. I figured if I'm going to be with you all day, we might as well have fun, right Koneko-chan?" Ichigo rolled her eyes at the nickname, but proceeded to pick out new clothes. She grabbed the bundle and headed into her bathroom.

While she was away, Kish decided to lay down on her bed to get some shut eye, after enduring the previous day.

Ichigo on the other hand, was in the bathroom, now tying up her hair into a high ponytail. She was dressed in black jean shorts that went a little above her knees, a white babydoll t-shirt with a little black chibi cat on it, rubbing its ear with it's paw, and a black tank top underneath. She also wore yellow converse with pink polka dots on them.

Ichigo was thinking about several things, but the main thing being, why would Kish want to spend the day with her? Well, aside from the fact that he lik-loves her. _'I guess spending the day with him can't be too terrible. He looked at me so sincerely when we were in the forest, I guess he really did have a bad day.' _Lucky for Ichigo, Kish was fast asleep on her bed, so he couldn't have read her thoughts.

When Ichigo exited her bathroom and entered her bedroom, she was slightly surprised to find a sleeping Kisshu curled up on her bed, his hands tucked neatly under his head. She smiled to himself. She didn't know why, but she loved to watch him sleep, no matter how pervy or annoying he was in the day. She just found that everyone looked so much more peaceful and happy when they were sleeping.

She strode over to him, kneeling down in front of the bed. Curiosity overcame her, and she (randomly) decided to start poking his forehead with her finger. He scrunched up his nose after a few pokes, and rubbed his forehead with his fist. Ichigo giggled and stood up, jumping onto the bed, also. This time she started to blow on his hair and twirl it with her finger. Kish eventually turned onto his side, not allowing her to play with his hair, as he put his elbows up by his ears. Ichigo pouted, wanting to play with his silky hair more, but nonetheless, she hopped back off and half shouted,

"KISH! C'mon, wake up. Or I'll bite you." Ichigo said with a playful tone, adding on that last part for fun. The only reply she got was a groan and him shifting to face her, but still seemingly asleep. Ichigo rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth, making sure her fangs were sharp with her finger. Then she kneeled down once more and grabbed his arm, and opened her mouth to bite him. However, she didn't know Kish had actually woken up when she told him to, and she was purely surprised when he opened his eyes wide, and mischievously, grabbed her sides, hoisting her on top of him.

He flipped her over and straddled her with his knees, then tickled her to no end. Ichigo, while laughing like a maniac, tried her hardest to pry him off, but his knees had a strong grip on her thighs. Wait, her thighs? Ichigo got a clever idea, and grabbed his hands just as he was about to tickle her again. She quickly sat herself up, Kish not smart enough to hold her by her waist, and kissed him gently but firmly on the lips. As soon as she let go, Kish was so much in a daze that he completely forgot about keeping her still, so she was able to slip out just in time to see him fall off of the bed.

She laughed triumphantly, saying, "And THAT, Kisshu, is what you get for tickling ICHIGO MOMOMIYA!" she shouted, striking a heroic pose. Kish smirked,

"So for tickling you I get to sit on top of you, hold you, AND I get a kiss? Wow, we should do this more often Kitten." He licked his lips, watching Ichigo roll her eyes for maybe the seventh time that day.

"Come _on _Kish, I don't want to stay in my room all day." She said, beckoning him with her hand as she walked out of her room. He followed close behind, both of them leaving the house only minutes later.

"So where do you want to go, Kitten?" Kish asked, as the two strolled down a sidewalk.

"I don't know... do you want to go get ice cream?" Ichigo asked, seeing that they were close to an ice cream shop she knew of.

"Is ice cream that creamy stuff that humans serve on brown cones?" He asked, looking at her with curiosity. Ichigo giggled, remembering that Kish was an alien, therefore he didn't know what human foods were.

"Yes, Kish, that's what ice cream is." Ichigo replied. Kish eagerly nodded his head yes, and they both headed towards the parlor.

Only a few minutes later, they were both standing in front of the large glass, marveling at the many flavors.

"Hi there! Welcome to Happy Flavors Ice Cream Parlor! What can I get you two?" The perky girl asked behind the counter.

"I'd like a strawberry sorbet with sprinkles in a cone, and my friend would like..." Ichigo replied, trailing off at the end, not knowing what Kish wanted.

"I'll take the chocolate-peanutbutter blast, also on a cone." he finished for her.

"Alrighty! So a strawberry sorbet with sprinkles and a choco blast. Will that be all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, your total comes up to 425 yen (5 dollars)." The young girl replied. Ichigo handed her the money and took the two ice cream cones from her hands, giving one to Kish. They both sat down at a table outside to enjoy the weather. A few minutes later, Ichigo began to look at her ice cream strangely.

"Koneko? What's wrong?" Kish asked, noticing her puzzled look.

"My sprinkles are all gone!" Ichigo shouted, trying to examine for any others that she may have forgotten to eat. Kisshu chuckled at her childish exclaim and resumed eating his cone. After Ichigo eating some of Kish's ice cream, _along _with finishing hers, both teens headed on towards their next destination.

* * *

**Bunnie: I hope this chapter was okay! It seemed a little... repetitive to me. So I hope you don't mind. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make the [fanfiction] world go round, and it makes me happyy. Thankies for reading chappie two!**

**Yoki and Skittles: R&R please!**


	3. Stargazer

**Bunnie: HERRO! x3 Imma back! With another chappie for DEAL OF THE DAY! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy.**

**Yoki: Doing WHAT? As far as we knew, you were just sitting on your lazy-**

**Bunnie: *clamps hand over Yoki's mouth* **

**Yoki: MMMPHHH! FFMMVVVV. Mmmnnnnn.**

**Bunnie: *Sweatdrops* Ahaha...we don't need to know what she was going to say. SKITTLES! DISCLAIMER!**

**Skittles: I don't get paid enough to do this...**

**Bunnie: You don't get paid at all. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE **_**SHE **_***points at Yoki* ESCAPES!**

**Skittles: Fine. Gosh.**

**BlackandWhiteBunnie does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Hatsune Miku, or any of the Vocaloids for that matter.**

**Bunnie: SO TAKE **_**THAT, **_**LAWYERS! IN CHURR FACEZZ!**

**Skittles: Um. The song of the chapter is ****.com/watch?v=bfbHm3L2aTQ****. (Stargazer by Miku Hatsune)**

**Bunnie: ROLL CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"Mmmmnn!" Ichigo yawned, stretching her arms behind her head. Her and Kish had finished their ice cream and were walking around the small village that the parlor had been located in.

"Oh my gosh! Kisshu, look! It's a WishingStar shop! I didn't know they opened one here!" Ichigo squealed, jumping and pointing to a purple store with yellow stars on the outside. The building seemed to shimmer, like an actual star. In big yellow print on the front was a sign that said:

**WishingStar  
Where All Wishes Are Granted**

Kish stared at the small store in awe. It looked no different than any other Sanrio shop he'd ever been to, just with purple instead of pink. When they got closer, he noticed that in the window were jars and jars of rainbow colored paper stars, approximately the size of his index fingernail. Some were yellow, some glowed in the dark, some were neon green, some were a shiny gold, others a pale baby blue. Next to him, Ichigo had her nose pressed to the glass, like a small child looking into a candy star.

"Kisshu! Can we _please _go inside!" She asked excitedly, looking at him with a puppy dog expression. Kish rolled his eyes, why was she asking _him? _But, nonetheless, he replied,

"Sure thing Koneko-chan! But, what are wishing stars? Are they those paper stars in the display?" He asked, pressing his finger against the glass, pointing to a rainbow-colored batch of stars.

"Yeah! Wishing stars are paper stars that come in all sorts of different patterns and sizes, and you make wishes on them! Right now, I have 465 wishing stars at home in my wish box." Ichigo said in a matter-of-fact tone, her finger pointing up for emphasis, like she was a scholar on this kind of stuff. She giggled and grabbed Kish's hand, pulling him into the girly shop with her. Only Kisshu had noticed this, and when they got inside, he didn't let go.

"Oh wow!" the cat girl exclaimed, looking around the shop. Everywhere she looked, there were hundreds of thousands of stars, and there were even strips of paper you could buy, so you can _make _your own wishing stars. Ichigo tugged Kish over to the pink stars section of the big room. In a bucket were thousands of stars that were pink. Any shade of pink you could imagine, from light to dark, from plain to patterned, they had it.

Ichigo pretty much glowed from looking at all the pink. She ran frantically around the section, picking up every single thing she could touch. She squealed and jumped around when she found a big pink plush star with a cute cat face on it (this one- ^w^ ). She hugged it tightly to her chest, hopping over to Kisshu, who was holding a few stars in his hand curiously.

"KISSHU! Can I get this? PLEAASEE?" She begged, only hugging the plush tighter. Kish chuckled, and pet her head. He still didn't understand why _she _was asking _him _for permission.

"Of course you can, kitty-cat." He put his hand on her cheek, surprised that all she did was smile. Her being part cat, she liked being pet, so she nudged his hand with her cheek.

"Nyaa! Arigatou!" She shouted, giving one last bounce before she ran over to the checkout counter.

_'She's just like a little kid..' _Kisshu thought to himself, chuckling at her excitement. His mind had completely escaped his bad day, and he was having a good time with Ichigo. He was surprised how affectionate she was when she _wasn't _angrily yelling at him. Snapping back to reality, Kish walked over to his kitten at the checkout counter, where she was promptly squeezing her stuffed star. Poor star.

"Kisshu! I want to call her something! Help me think of a name!" Ichigo yelled, hopping next to him as they exited. He assumed she was talking about her star, as she was looking down at it and petting one of the points with her hand. Kish looked at it with curiosity.

"How about Ai?" he suggested, using the japanese word for 'love'. Ichigo looked down at the star, and then back up at Kisshu. She smiled,

"I love it! Thank you!" she said, giving it one last hug. They strolled some more, looking at the displays of various shops along the way. Ichigo ran off a few times, her "cute" detector picking up signals from several cute shops, especially the 6% Doki Doki store. Kish nearly fell over when he saw that clothing store. EVERYTHING was extremely girly and pink. Ichigo nearly fell over in excitement.

Kisshu had to _drag _the neko girl out of the store, but once out, they continued their walk. Neither of them said anything, they just walked in silence, until Ichigo asked,

"Kisshu?"

"Yes, Neko-chan?" He replied, looking at the sky.

"Is it fun, flying?" Ichigo asked blankly, nothing in particular showing in her eyes. Kisshu smiled, as he got a devious idea.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Wait- what?" Ichigo looked at him in curiosity, how on Earth could he show him? But before she knew it, he had hoisted her and Ai onto his back and took off into the air. They soared high above the building tops, the clouds hovering closely above them. Ichigo gripped her fingers onto Kish's shoulders, burying her face into his hair and neck. Her legs held tightly around his waist, Ai squished somewhere between her stomach and his back.

"KISSHU! This is _NOT _what I meant!" Ichigo yelled above the whipping wind, pulling her hair back from her face. Kish started to slow down to a gentle float, putting his hand on top on hers.

"But Koneko-chan, you need to open your eyes first!" he said gleefully, speeding up just a tad. Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut one more time before cracking open one of her eyelids, then slowly, opening both of her large chocolate brown eyes. She stared in complete awe at the small town below them.

The trees looked like small green lollipops, buildings like dollhouses, the people being the dolls. Ichigo could see everything from up there, including her and Kish's secret meadow, a small patch of green and blue, surrounded by tall trees. Ichigo's arms had snaked their way around Kisshu's neck, her hands clasped together for support.

They soared over the rest of Tokyo, unseen by any humans on the ground. They were too high up that they just looked like a strange bird. Kish hitched Ichigo up, making sure she was placed firmly on his back. Then, without warning, he shot forwards like an airplane, causing the red-head on his back to scream. She didn't like when he did that, especially because she was part cat, she got spooked easily. Wind whipped around them violently, and Ichigo was glad she chose not to wear a skirt.

The two did a few loop-de-loops, swerved to dodge some actual birds, and dipped down suddenly, causing Ichigo's stomach to drop. She felt like she was on a roller coaster! When that thought came to mind, she began to relax. A roller coaster! Kish would never let her go, so she was safe, and he knew what he was doing. She slowly opened her eyes again, and actually began to enjoy herself! Kish did a few more circles around the city, then flew back to the meadow. He landed softly on his feet, not expecting Ichigo to glomp him.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much _FUN_! Thank you SO much Kisshu!" she yelled, tackling him to the ground in a hug. Kisshu blushed slightly and hugged her back.

"Anything for my Koneko-chan! Whenever you want a ride, just call my name, okay Kitten?" He said, smiling at her. She realized how close together they had been, blushed a deep red, and stood back up, holding Ai in her arms. She smiled, and walked to the shade of a tall tree.

"So what should we do next?" Ichigo asked, leaning ever so slightly towards Kish as he sat down next to her.

"How about you give Kisshu back, stupid Mew Mew." a deep voice said, chilling the cat girl to the bone. When they looked up, they saw Pai, standing in mid-air with his arms crossed, his fan in one of his hands.

"Yeah, you old hag, give us Kish, or we'll just have to settle for you instead!" a higher, more annoying voice said. Ichigo automatically knew who it was by the stupid nickname, and glared pointedly at Tart, who appeared from nowhere next to Pai. He smirked, snapping his clackers together repeatedly. Kish rose, calling his dragon swords. He stood protectively in front of the startled cat girl, promptly in battle position.

"What do you mean, you'll have to settle for her instead?" he scowled, "If you break my toy I'll break your arms, you immature midget. Kish growled at Tart, as he watched him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "Old hag...stupid Kish..."

Pai hadn't said a word since he appeared, merely looking at Kish with hatred burning in his eyes. His mouth formed an angry frown as he floated closer to the forest-green haired alien. Swiftly but steadily, he summoned away his fan, grabbing Kisshu's wrists and forcing them behind his back. Kish grunted, trying his hardest to escape his strong grip.

"Let's go, Kisshu." Was all he said, as he began to float away.

Suddenly, a powerful blast of light hit Pai, throwing him backwards in the air. Kish glanced at Pai, then to Tart, who was growling at Ichigo, and then at Ichigo, who had transformed into a mew mew, holding her strawberry bell out in front of her.

"K-koneko-chan?" Kish said, staring at the smiling Ichigo.

"I owed you one." She said, winking, then returning to battle formation.

"RIBBON...STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She shouted, this time sending the blast towards Tart, who had just barely dodged the attack. He turned to face Ichigo, then threw his clackers at her, mouth in a frown. Ichigo jumped, and in turn, the clackers wrapped themselves around the tree trunk.

Pai had just now stood up, and called his fan to him again. He rose into the air, and pointed his weapon at the cat girl, who was busy trying to hit Tart.

"Fuu-rai-SEN!" Pai shouted. An electric blast shot from the fan, aimed perfectly at the pink mew. Just as it was about to hit her, two metal weapons crossed in an X formation, rebounding the attack completely. Kish lowered his swords, smirking at Pai.

"Ah, ah, ah, no hurting my toy, Pai." he said, waving his finger around for emphasis. Pai scowled, shouting for Tart.

"Taruto, let's go. Obviously Kish doesn't want to listen." Tart took one last glance at Ichigo, then rose into the air next to his older cousin.

"We'll be back, Kisshu. Don't think we're letting you off this easily." the purple alien said, then vanished, along with the short one. Kish turned to face a smiling Ichigo, now back in her normal clothes. He summoned away his swords, walking over to sit next to her again.

"What was that all about?" He asked, facing her. Ichigo giggled, holding Ai with one hand, stroking her points with the other.

"I owed you, for taking me on that ride, which was extremely fun, by the way." she said, leaning against the bark of the tree, and closing her eyes. Again, she leaned slightly towards Kish, who sat only an inch away from her.

He too, leaned back on the tree, resting his hands behind his head. He smiled contentedly, falling into a peaceful sleep in no time, Ichigo following directly afterwards.

A few minutes later, when both were in a deep sleep, Ichigo's head lolled onto his shoulder, waking him up. Kish smiled to himself, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He stroked her maroon hair gently, then fell back asleep himself.

* * *

**Bunnie: Awwww. Can't you just imagine that scene? The Tokyo summer sun beating down on an unprotected meadow, but underneath the shade of an apple tree are two teenagers, wrapped in each others arms, sleeping, with the shorter girl holding a soft plushie tightly in her arms. How cute! Haha. Sorry if the battle scene sucked, I'm not too good at those. **

**Yoki and Skittles: R&R please!**


End file.
